mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry
Cranberry, the Forest Musician ' (森の音楽家クラムベリ) is one of the main protagonists of ''Magical Girl Raising Project. She is a recluse living within the forests in the outskirts of N-City. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Cranberry has short, wavy, dirty blonde hair and salmon colored eyes. She has pointed elf ears and her attire has a strong rose motif, with her clothing being adorned by roses, even wearing a rose flower crown. Cranberry wears a button-down dress and a short jacket that has long sleeves and a flared collar that almost resembles a ruff collar. To close her jacket, a bell-like button clasps the two sides together. Her light novel/manga incarnation's legs are wrapped in roses and thorns, while her anime incarnation wears green tights that have a rose and thorny vine print design on them, and she has black heels with a single leaf protruding from the back of them. Personality Cranberry is shown to be quite reserved at first, staying in her cabin, but over time, it is shown that she hungers for fights with strong enemies, even having a sadistic side to her. This darker side of her is shown prominently during her fight with La Pucelle. Despite this dark nature, she is quite formal and even somewhat chivalrous in battle. Magic '''To control sound waves Cranberry's magic allows her to freely manipulate sound. This affects sound around her, as well as sound coming from her. She is able to alter sound waves to virtually make no noise whatsoever. She can also produce sounds as well. The sounds being produced can be a person's voice, or another sound entirely. She also has total control of sound waves, and can produce them at will. Her magic means that she has enhanced hearing, compared to other Magical Girls. She is able to detect sound from long distance, and have them travel directly towards her. She has been shown to be able to hear the heartbeats of a person as well. She can also recognize sounds with higher or lower frequencies that normal Magical Girls wouldn't register. Because of this magic, she has better hearing sense than other magical girls. Special Move(s) ForteForte, in musical notation, means "loud". - Striking Sound: A shockwave attack that strikes multiple targets at once. SforzandoSforzando, in musical notation, indicates a forceful accent. - Internal Fracture Sound: A single-target directed soundwave attack. FortissimoFortissimo, in musical notation, means "very loud". - Large Explosive Sound: An area of effect attack that targets a wide range of enemies. It is strong enough to create a crater on the ground. Relationship Fav Cranberry is Fav's master in Arc 1. Their relationship blossomed when a Demon who had gone berserk, according to Fav, was slain by Cranberry after every other Magical Girl was killed. Cranberry and Fav both shared darker opinions on how the process of testing Magical Girls was boring, and so together in the Arc 1, they orchestrated the free-for-all battling of Magical Girls to make things more interesting under the guise of collecting Candies. Mao Pam Mao Pam was Cranberry's mentor. Melville Cranberry was Melville's mentor. Weiss Winterprison Weiss Winterprison was the first Magical Girl Cranberry directly confronted in Arc 1 in order to fight, hearing that Winterprison was a strong Magical Girl. During their battle, Cranberry told Winterprison that wearing a scarf was impractical during battle. Cranberry overpowered Winterprison, but Sister Nana's magic gave Winterprison the upper hand in battle, allowing them to escape Cranberry's surprise attack. Cranberry let them escape for the time being. Ever since then, Winterprison has been skeptical of other Magical Girls and the current system they are facing, wondering if Cranberry had anything to do with the grim turn of events. Marika Fukuroi Trivia * It is stated she was the first Magical Girl of N-City. *In Fanbook 1, Cranberry has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Singing: 3/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters